Sonic the HedgeHog presents: Mulan
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: Amy Rose risks her own life to save Sir Charles Chuck from death in a war by taking his place and becomes a Chinese heroine.
1. Honor To Us All

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG presents: Mulan  
**by Injection Fairy Lily  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Mulan.

* * *

Captain Li Shang...Sonic the Hedgehog  
Mulan/ "Ping"...Amy Rose the Hedgehog  
First Ancestor...Athair the Echidna  
Mushu...Miles "Tails" Prower, the Fox  
The Emperor of China...King Acorn of Mobius  
Chi Fu...Knuckles the Echidna  
Ling...Manic the Hedgehog  
Yao...Vector the Crocodile  
Fa Zhou...Uncle Chuck the Hedgehog  
Fa Li...Vanilla the Rabbit  
Old Female Ancestor...Jenelle-Li  
Chien Po...Big the Cat  
Citizen...Elias Acorn  
Female Ancestor...Lara-Le the Echidna  
Male Ancestor... Wynmacher the Echidna  
General Shang...Kneecapeon Mace  
Matchmaker...Elsa  
"Little Brother"...Muttski  
Maidens...Sonia the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot  
Soldiers...Espio the Chameleon, Mighty the Armadillo, Charmly the Bee, Rotor Walrus 

the rest of the cast is yet to come...

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Honor to Us All_**

This fanfic story begins when Amy Rose recieved a letter in the mail. When she opened it, her eyes widened with surprise!  
"I don't believe it!" she squealed, excitedly as she danced around. "I passed the audition for the play, 'Disney's Mulan,' and I'm the butt-kicking Chinese heroine, Mulan! I can't wait to tell Lilly!" Lilly, was the name of the little flickie that Amy had rescued and named. She went inside her house and started memorizing her lines.

The next day, the rehersals for the play took place at the author's house and it took many weeks to get ready, including the costumes, the reciting, the make-up, the scenes, everything! It took a lot of practice and patience until the day the show was finally being shown in the Station Square Theatre.

* * *

It was a regular night on one of the many Great Walls of China. A guard was watching, until the shadow of a Flying 767 knocked off his helmet, then landing out of reach. It called into the night, return with a rope and hanger coming out of nowhere, griping on the edge of the building. The guard came closer, only to find hundreds more fly up to greet him. "We're under attack! Light the signal!" he shouted, running towards the nearest door. The guard gaped when he saw who came of the doorway, two metallic and robotic versions of Sonic the Hedgehog himself---Silver Sonic and Metal Sonic! 

Running as fast as he could, he reached the stairs and climbed them as they attacked him. Panting, theguard grabbed a lighter for the signal, but yet another figure stood in his way. The Flying 767 from earlier perched itself on the mysterious hedgehog-like figure's shoulder. Suddenly, a thefigure revealed hisblack fur as he came into the light, and he had red eyes.

Taking a breath, the guard threw the lighter into the bowl-like signal. Shouting was heard in the distance, as other buildings illuminated with flame. "Now,everyone knows you're here." the guard said threateningly. Silently, the figure took a nearby flag as a Flying 767 ascended into the air. He put the flag into the fire, letting it burn. "Perfect..." His voice hissed.

Meanwhile, General Kneecapeon Mace bursted through the doors of King Acorn's throne room, with two soldiers following close behind. On one knee, the general said, "Your Highness, therenegades have crossed the northern border."

"No, that is...futile!" shouted Knuckles, as a record keeper. "No one can get through the northern border!" The King Acorn silenced him. "Shadow is leading them." General Kneecapeon Macecontinued. Then King Acorn's eyes narrowed. "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately." "No," The King stood. "Send your troops to protect my people. Knuckles,"

"Yes, Your Highness?" said Knuckles.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the country. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." He said, walking down the palace steps. "Forgive me, Your Highness, but I believe my troops can stop him." General Kneecapeon Mace said, ending the sentence sternly. "I won't take any chances, General." the King replied, "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory, and defeat."

Back in China, a young pink hedgehog fiddled with her breakfast of rice, writing something on her arm. "Quiet, and demure..." she read from a book aloud, writing the symbols on her pale wrist. "Graceful..." The girl took a bite of rice. "Polite," she mumbled, "Delicate, sincere, calm, obedient,honest, refined. Poised, blah, blah, blah..." Shaking the pen for more ink, she finished. "Punctual!" The maiden put the pen in her brown hair resting it on an ear. A rooster crowed. "Ai-yah!"

She rushed off her bed. "Muttski!" she called, blowing on her arm to let the ink dry. "Muttski! Muttski! Mutt.." The girl hedgehog turned, seeing Muttski. "There you are!" she said, waking him. "Who'sthe smartest doggy in the whole wide world?" she asked him. He barked happily in reply. "That's right! Come on, smart boy! Do you want to help me with my house work today?" she whispered, tying an open sack full of bird feed to his back. She added a bamboo stick, and a rope with a bone tied just at eye level of Muttski on. He started 'chasing' the bone around the yard, giving the flickies both a scare and a meal.

Meanwhile,Sir Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog was in a small gazebo-like-thing, praying to his ancestors. He set his walking stick down and bowed so low, you could not see his face. "My great honorable ancestors," he brought himself up so he was kneeling. "Please, helpAmy impress the matchmaker today." His eyes closed,Uncle Chuckdid not see Muttski run in, circle him a few times still trying to get the bone, followed by four or five hungry chickens. "Please help her." he prayed.

Amy came up to the shrine, teapot and cup in her arms. Seeing Muttski trying to get the bone, she put it into his paws for him. "Oh, Father," she called, himself coming out just as she said it. "I brought your- Whoa!" He had startled her, so she dropped the items she carried. The teapot Uncle Chuck managed to save with his walking stick, but the teacup met a terrible fate with the stone floor. "Amy..."

"It's okay, I brought a spare!" Amy took out another cup and poured him some tea. "You should know what the doctor said: three cups of tea in the morning..."

"Amy,"

"...three in the evening!"

"Amy, you should already be downtown. We are counting on you to uphold the family honor."

"Don't worry, Father. You won't be disappointed."Amy said, reassuringly. She pulled down her sleeve as to not reveal what she had been doing earlier. "Wish me luck!"Amy said, running down the stone steps. "Hurry!" Sir Charles called to her. He looked down at Muttski, who had the bone in his mouth, making his mouth shaped like it. "I'm going to... pray some more..."

In downtown China, Vanilla the Rabbit paced outside a building. "Of all days to be tardy!"she mumbled, stopping her pace. "Why didn't I pray to the ancestors for luck when I had the chance?"

"How fortunate can they be?" A family friend, Tikal, inquired. "They're deceased." She added, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. "Besides," Tikal took out a small cage. "I have all the luck we'll need!" Inside the cage was Cheese the little chao, dressed up as a cricket. "This is your chance to prove yourself."

Tikal whispered to it. She covered her eyes with her hand, and stepped out into traffic. "Tikal, what are you doing?" Vanilla screamed. Chinese carts screeched to a halt, with people yelling, cursing and crashing into one another's carts. Tikal came to the other side of the street, completely unharmed. (Wow...) She uncovered her eyes. "Yep, THIS CRICKET'S A LUCKY ONE!"

**The scenes began to change...**

Vanilla sighed. A horse's neigh was heard, and Amy appeared, riding it. She jumped off. "Hello, I'm here!" she said, haying her uncombed quills. "What? Look, Mama, I can explain..."

"No, there's no need to explain, young lady. Now,it's time for your bath."

Vanilla said, bringing her into the building. Tikal was in there, and saw Amy, mainly her untidy quills.

"_This is what you give me to work with?" _she started to sing, "undressing" Amy behind a screen, and throwing her into a tub. _"Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear__... Into a silk purse!" _

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S FREEZING! I HATE BATHS!" Amy shouted, shivering. "It was warm, ten minutes ago." Vanilla replied. Amy struggled to try to get out of the tub, but Vanilla and Tikal held her still.

_"We'll have you washed and dried." _Tikal sang, dumping shampoo on Amy's quills, and scrubbing it in hard. Amy moaned and began fidgeting around. _"Primped and polished, 'til you glow with pride."_Tikal washed the shampoo out and Amy screamed. _"Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all."_

Vanilla was about to wash her arm, when she saw the writing, it's ink wet. "Amy, what's this?"

"Uh,...notes," she replied, as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "In case I forget something...heh, heh,heh."

Tikal brought in the little Chao called "Cheese", handing it to Vanilla. "Hold this. We'll need a little more luck than I thought."

Tikal took her out of the tub and dressed her in a slip and pulled the screen, starting to comb her quills furiously, yanking her head from side to side. "OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" screamed Amy, as she fidgeted."OUCH! HEY, THAT HURT!"

_"Wait and see, when we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you." _She twisted it into a bun, securing it in a red ribbon. _"With good fortune, (and a great hairdo!)," "You'll bring honor to us all." _Both Vanilla and Tikal were singing.

**The scenes began to change again...**

"_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way." _Amy saw two men playing the all-new Sonic X trading card game and took a card from one player's hand, placed it in the center, making the player win the game. _"By striking a good match, and this could be the day!"_

Tikal started dressing Amy in a pink kimono with a red sash.

_"Men want girls with good taste. Calm, obedient, to work fast-paced."_

Tikal tied the pink belt on, pulling so tightly, Amy gasped for air.

_"With good breeding, and a tiny waist, You'll bring honor to us all."_

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!" yelled Amy.

**The scenes began to change again...**

"_We all must serve our King Acorn,"_

Three children were playing with their dolls. Two boys stole a girl's Sonic doll, but Amy took it from them, and gave it back to the girl.

_"He guards us from renegades. A man by bearing arms, a girl who bears in shades."_

**The scenes began to change again...**

"_When we're through, you won't fail."_

Tikal started adding makeup, Amy was fidgeting, but Vanilla was holding her head still.

_"Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could any fellow say no sale? You'll bring honor to us all."_

Vanilla added a lotus blossom clip to her hair. "There. You're ready."

"Not yet!" Tikal said. "An apple for serenity."

She stuffed the apple in Amy's mouth, which she took a bite of, and spat the bits out across the backstage.

"HEY!" shouted Sonic from offstage.

"A pendant for balance."Tikal put a pendant in Amy's sash.

_"Beads of jade," _Tikal sang, _"For beauty."_

She tied the necklace around Amy's neck. _"You must proudly show it."_Tikal lifted up Amy's chin. _"Now, add a cricket, just for luck." _She put the little cage in Amy's sash. "And, even YOU can't blow it!"

"EW!" groaned Amy, in disgust. "I hate crickets!"

**The scenes began to change again...**

Amy walked out of the building with an umbrella, singing. _"Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall."_

Amy ran up to the line of other girls, Sally, Cream, Sonia and Bunnie.

_"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker!" _

Townspeople around the building started singing.

_"Destiny, guard our girls, and our future as it fast unfurls. Please, look kindly on these cultured pearls. Each a perfect, porcelain doll."_

The girls in line, excluding Amy, sang, _"Please bring honor to us,_ _Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us all!" _

* * *

The audience began to applaud as Amy, Sally, Cream, Sonia, and Bunnie opened their umbrellas, bowing before the door as Elsa the matchmaker stepped out... 

"Ahem, Fa Amy?" said Elsa. "Where is Fa Amy?"

"Present, Miss Matchmaker dragon lady!" said Amy aloud.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk...speaking without permission...very unladylike..." said Elsa, as she began writing.

"OOPS!" said Amy as she followed Elsa inside. "I'm such an idiot!"

**The scenes began to change again...**

"Pour the tea, Amy." Elsa instructed.

"Y-y-yes, matchmaker..." Amy obeyed. But she accidentally spilled most of the tea on Elsa, causing the audience to laugh! "Oops!" giggled Amy with a sweatdrop behind her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Now Elsa was furious, and Amy ran outside. "YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!" screamed Elsa, as she threw a teapot at her.

**_Injection Fairy Lily: _**Hiya, people! I hope you liked this one!


	2. Reflection

Sonic the Hedgehog presents, "Mulan,"

Disclaimer---I don't own "Disney's Mulan," or Sonic the Hedgehog! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Reflection**

Amy sighed in disappointment and sat on a white bench behind a cherry blossom tree by herself. "Oh, what's the use?" she said, bursting into tears."How can I bring honor to my family if I can't impress one lousy matchmaker? What's the use of even trying?" And then she got up and began to sing,

_"Look at me,  
I'm just too spineless  
as a perfect girl  
or a perfect child,  
Could it be?  
There's no use to play this part,  
Now I see,  
If I hide my face, I could fool the world,  
But I cannot fool my heart..._

_Who's that girl hedgehog I see?  
Looking right back at me?  
Why's my reflection the girl I never met?  
There's no turning away  
from who I am today,__  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"_

Then the audience burst into an applause as a shower of tissue paper that was shaped like cherry blossom petals came floating down. "Way to go, Amy!" cheered Cream, as she applauded from backstage, "I'm so proud of you!" said Sonic, clapping.Cheese was cheering, too. Then the applause subsided as Sir Charles came towards the stage to sit next to Amy so he could talk to her, "My, my, my, my! Lookie! Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee!Look at all those blossoms we have this year! But look," he pointed to one of the cherry blossoms, which was late. "Look at here this one, that one here's late. But I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Suddenly, they heard drums offstage.

"What's wrong,father?" asked Amy, as they heard the sound.


End file.
